The present invention relates generally to molten metal probes with sensor devices and, more particularly, to a connector apparatus which is adapted to being connected to various types of molten metal probes for facilitating identification of which type of probe or sensor device is connected thereto.
Sensors or probes containing sensor devices employed for the measurement of certain characteristics of molten metal are generally well known in the art as exemplified, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,578, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Probes of the type described in the identified patent are particularly classified as being of the "drop-in" type because such probes are specifically adapted to be dropped into molten metal for performing a desired measurement at a predetermined depth in the molten metal. Some such probes are employed for measuring metal temperature, other probes are employed for measuring temperature and oxygen content of the molten metal, other probes are employed for measuring carbon content and temperature and yet, other probes are employed for measuring other metal parameters. A single operator controlled drop mechanism having multiple drop-in probes of various different types, each attached to a separate connector of the drop mechanism, is typically employed for receiving the various probes, positioning the probes above a molten metal bath and, thereafter, selectively or sequentially releasing the probes, one at a time, to fall into the molten metal bath to perform the desired measurement(s). A measurement instrument associated with the drop mechanism is used for receiving electrical signals from the probes which relate to the appropriate measurement(s).
It is desirable to take different measurements from a single molten metal bath at different times using different sensors in a generally random manner, while still utilizing the same drop mechanism and measurement instrument for each of the different drop-in probes. It is necessary for an operator to select in advance which type of sensor or probe is being dropped into the molten metal to know which molten metal parameter(s) is being measured. With the prior art, an operator or other person had to physically position each of the different types of probes in specific locations on the drop mechanism prior to the probes being dropped and the measurement taken. For example, when a twelve probe drop mechanism is employed, locations 1-6 may be loaded with temperature probes and positions 7-12 may be loaded with temperature/oxygen probes. Alternatively, special instrumentation measuring circuits must be employed to monitor the output signals of each sensor or probe and, based upon the output signals, to determine the type of probe providing the output signals and, thus, the parameter(s) being measured. This process is highly inefficient. Thus, there is a need for a way to determine the type and location of the various different probes on a multiple probe drop mechanism to permit different types of measurement probes to be quickly and conveniently dropped into a molten metal bath without the need to spend additional time individually visually or otherwise verifying the type of probe which has been attached to the various locations of the drop mechanism. The present invention comprises a universal connector apparatus, a number of which are used in conjunction with a multiple probe drop mechanism and measurement instrument (one for each position) which is adapted for receiving at any given time any random combination of different probes, and permitting an operator to identify the specific type of probe which has been inserted into each connector on the mechanism prior to the probe being dropped into the molten metal and without the need for a visual or other inspection.